Maybe for You
by Jazzy757505
Summary: A seemingly normal girl on her journey in life. A god who's strayed from his journey. When they both cross paths, who will change who? Also available on Wattpad under the same title and same author name. Available on Quotev under same title and author name: Lolo theYolo. Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art. Credits go to artist.
1. Prologue

There wasn't really much to see. Just another small town barely existing beyond the skylines of the major metropolises of the world. The lonely houses hunched against each other for comfort, their walls gray and dull. Empty streets snaked around the huddles, bounding them in manageable bundles. Just on the outskirts of this forsakened town, a small bus stop sprouted from the barren ground. It was covered in a layer of dirt and sand and looked as if it was dragged across mountains before coming here. Faded graffiti decorated it's frame, far to faded to see what it could've been. It's also seemingly deserted. Seemingly empty. Yet, a silhouette of a figure could be seen from the clouded plastic wall.

A young girl sat hunched over with her arms hugging her legs close to her body, mimicking the structures around her. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, secured with a white hair tie. Her electric green eyes stare out into the vast emptiness, her pupils dilated slowly to adjust to the light. Her attire was what you expected of a girl her age. But at the same time not. From a glance, she looks like every other girl from the city, wearing the latest trendy clothes. But on a closer look, her denim jacket was costumed with patches of flowers and rainbows. Beaded necklaces adorned her neck. Underneath that, was a simple white shirt. She finished of the look with black jeans with multi-colored tassels dangling from shin height and a pair of suede ankle boots hand-me-downs.

Beside her was a well worn bag. Whether it was pink or a light gray mattered little to this girl. To her, it held the world. The contents are a bare minimum for survival with a toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, some nicked cash, a couple books, and a small box. Like the bag, she had a petite figure. Long skinny arms and long skinny legs. Her rouge lips are naturally puckered, making it look bigger than it really is. To finish it off, a tiny button nose was strategically placed in the middle of her round face. Next to the bag was a small ukulele with hand etched designs swirling on wood.

A swirl of wind picks up the sand from the ground and sends it twirling in the air like a mini hurricane. The young girl squints, leaning out and looking towards the direction of the storm. Slowly but surely, something came into view. As it came closer, she could just make out the double headlights and the front window of a bus slowly crawling it's way to her. Sliding on the straps of her bag with her ukulele strapped in front, she stood up and took a step out. The bus stopped with a sickening creak and a splutter of black smoke. She gripped the bottom of her jack and tentatively took a step forward. The doors slid open slowly. With one last look behind her shoulder, she placed her foot on the steps and quickly made her way to seat. Looking around, she was the only soul on the vehicle, with the exception of the bus driver. She shrunk into her seat and leaned against the window, pulling her legs up to her chest. Without a warning, the bus lurched forward and began its journey with the sun just right behind.


	2. Chapter 1

She woke up with a start, banging her head against the window. She peered out the window to find the sun sinking into the depths of the earth. Making her way to the front of the bus, she whispered a words of thanks, slipping some money into the red box hanging on the pole and quickly exited. Her eyes quickly darted around. This bus station was triple the size compared to the last one. The first thing that caught her eye was the dulled bright red vending machine containing various snacks and drinks against the olive green wall. An elderly lady sat at the counter, dozing in her chair. Behind her, you can hear the faint buzzing of a television droning on about the news. On the walls were the timetable of the day and from the looks of things, her's was the last one. Frowning, she scanned the whole area again, her eyes never missing a spot.

She took a step back. And another. And another until in front of her, she could see the big letters painted in white.

 **Davenport, Ohio**

For some reason, that made her her lips break out into the tiniest of smiles. Eyeing the rack of newspapers and guide books by the corner, she quickly made her way past it, swiping a couple with a sleight of a hand. A few lost dollars wouldn't harm anyone. She pushed open the double doors with her whole body and darted right into the ladies room. To her relief, no one was there. Scurrying to the last stall in the aisle, flipped down the toilet cover, and placed her bag on top. As quickly as she could, she looked around for a familiar sign.

 **WET FLOOR**

 **CAUTION**

A wide smile was present on her face as she peeked into the cupboards under the sink and found it laying on it's side. Her joy was soon diminished as her ears picked up distinct sounds of chatter coming near the door. Being as quiet as a mice, she grabbed the sign and put it up in the middle of the floor before dashing towards her stall and sat on the toilet cover, hugging her bag between her body and her legs. The ukulele was strapped on her back. The creaking door slid open and sounds of thundering footsteps came through.

"Did we do this one yet?" an accented voice broke the silence like cowboys firing a gun in the air. If she was right and her ears were working properly, it belonged to a woman.

"I'm pretty sure we did," another, slightly higher, accented voice replied, "I mean look, we even put the sign up,"

"We done then," said the other voice, clapping her hands together, "Well I don't know about you but I'm heading home early,"

"Yeah, I got the kids to feed and a million other things that need to be done,"

Their chatter continued as they thundered out of the room, flicking off the lights as they went. As soon as the door slid shut, the girl let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Slowly, she placed her two feet on the ground inch by inch. She gripped the bad with both hands and carefully stood up. Everything she did was in absolute silence. From placing the bag on the floor to unzipping it to get an overused toothbrush with a tube of toothpaste to getting another change of underwear. Flipping on the switch, the lights overhead flickered to life. She turned on the tap of water and splashed some water on her face.

Staring at the reflection in the mirror, she almost couldn't recognize herself. Back then, she had rosy cheeks, bright eyes, and definitely no dark circling bags beneath her eyes. Her hair was sleeker and smoother. Now, 4 years later, her eyes dulled, her cheeks were diluted of color. Her hair was dry and matted together. It now resembled more of an ash black than jet black. The only thing that remained were her apple lips.

After taking care of her personal hygienic needs, she poked her head outside the door. A hallway of light shone onto the floor with a shadow of her head poking out. It was pitch black outside. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out the hands of the clock ticking towards 9. Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, she made her way towards the window and peeked out. Some houses were asleep with no or little light escaping from the windows. Other houses were wide awake with silhouettes of people enjoying their family dinner. Her heart beat a little heavier as she gazed at those houses. She could almost hear the laughter bouncing against the warm walls.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she walked back into her temporary sanctuary and pulled out the guides she swiped earlier. Her eyes flicked up and down the pages, speed reading and absorbing in every piece of information about this town. Her fingers were poised and ready to turn the pages as soon as she was finished. From what she understood, this was a fairly small town on the outskirts of Cleveland. In fact, it was the closest town to Cleveland, so close, some people consider it a suburb of the city. The area she was currently in was considered one of the safer areas. But just south of here was where the gangs, or as the guide put it: "troubled people" hang out. The flea market, which was west, opens every Saturday night with partying and the selling of various trinkets and food. Her lips quirked up in a smile. If she remembered correctly, today was Friday.

Soon, the guide book was placed down on her lap between the last pages that she read. Her head lolled to the side as she let out a soundless snore. Outside, the full moon shone brightly down on the town.


	3. Chapter 2

She woke up to the sound of voices chattering loudly outside the door. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up, gathered her toiletries from the sink counter along with her guide book and dashed into her stall and locked it. Just as she did that, the door was pushed open and the loud voices stepped in.

"Oh my god Rachel," a blonde voice perked up, "Did you hear about Roy and Sally?"

"What about them?"

"They just broke up, like two days ago," another blonde voice cut in. What one could guess were a look of astonishment on the girls faces turned into high pitched giggles.

"He's sooo cute!" one of them managed to squeak out. The girl stifled laughter as she listened to their ridiculous conversation. She flushed the toilet, like any normal person would, and stepped out of the stall. She walked up to the sink beside one of the girls and started washing her hands. Their chatter died down as soon as they realized there was a person in there with them. She observed them from the corner of her eye. They looked like your typical high school bimbos with straightened blond hair and a face caked with makeup. With crop tops and skinny skinny tight jeans, they looked like plastic barbie dolls who were magicked alive. She pulled the paper towels from the dispense, patted her hands dry, disposed it in the bin, and went out. A chorus of muffled giggles echoed her exit. In her mind, she couldn't make out whether they were mocking her or continuing to moon over the boy. She decided it was the latter. After all, it was better to be a positive being when the world around you is bleak as hell.

She leaned against the chipped double doors and pushed her way outside into the sunlight. Today was a beautiful day, a beautiful day for some thieving, or as she like to say: "borrowing", and finding the inner workings of this town before scampering off just as the locals start to identify her as: "the one". Just before she left the station, her eyes had already glanced at the clock, and if her vision was perfect, it would be about 7 now. Some people were up, taking a morning stroll round town. You could see young couples walking hand in hand and laughing, a bubble encasing them in their own little world. Children ran together in groups with backpacks on. School must still be in season, that can't be good. Young men and women were in their joggers and were huffing and puffing everywhere. Moms and dads shuffled their kids into cars and speed off, yelling over the roar of the car. This little town may be little, but it sure made some loud noise.

She walked down the road and quickly followed behind a group of children chittering about the weekend. Keeping her head low, her eyes darting from side to side for any signs of an unwanted attention of a grown up. That was the last thing she need. Making a mental note of everything she passed by, she quickly jotted down a cafe, a couples of houses, and a bookstore, in her mental notebook. As she crossed the road, she spied an empty looking alley between a bakery and an apartment building and quickly detached herself from the group. It was your typical alley with a wall at the end of it. Probably belonged to someone's house. But it was longer and wider than other alleys she's been to so that's a plus. Why does everything seem typical in this town?

To the left, three oversized green bins stood in a row against the wall of the bakery. In the corner to the right lay some cardboard boxes of various sizes. She examined the boxes. They were in pretty good condition for being left outside for so long. Sturdy blendable into the surroundings. She put her bag down to the side and set to work. Arranging the boxes in a way that didn't look out of the ordinary but still providing sufficient shelter was tricky. She placed the biggest boxes at the bottom and then piled the others on top. The opening of the boxes were facing in so it can be used as storage space. Grabbing a scissor from her bag, she cut the flaps of the two bottom boxes that were next to each other into order to make a lying space for her. Then, she split one of the flaps in half and taped it to the back to cover it up. The others she placed on the ground to create a clean floor environment for her. She kept behind two big boxes and cut one of the sides of both. Sliding one flap underneath her one of her sleep boxes, she then took the other flap and placed it on top, keeping it from slipping down by using a couple of beer bottles she found right away. That would protect her from the rain, if it rained and also act as a containment space so her body heat wouldn't escape too much during the night while she slept.

Taking a step back and admiring her work, she crossed her arms and had a grin of a child who just received their birthday gift. She placed her ukulele and bag down in one of the boxes and headed out of the alley. Shielding her eyes with a hand, she look up at the sky. Currently, the sun was just overhead. And just in time for her stomach to growl like a savage. Not to mention the smell of fresh pastries wafting under her nose from the bakery. She straightened her back and held her head in the air and walked towards the bakery.

Something caught her eye. Something about the layout of the bakery. In front of the glass window, there were various pastries in wooden baskets laid out on a table covered in a linen white tablecloth. Snow sugar were powdered on top of some of the different breads and croissants while dark colored jam oozed out of the assorted donuts. Keeping her composure, she walked by a table and quickly snuck a chocolate croissant into her jacket. She customized her jacket to have pockets on the inside as well as the outside so the stolen good was kept safely away from sight. The man who was selling the pastries was occupied with two ladies. From the looks of things, there were lots of eyebrows wiggling and cute little giggles. But the girl paid no attention to that, all she could think about right now was the warm spot inside her jacket. She turned at the corner and pulled out her prize. Holding it with both hands, she brought it to her nose, inhaling the bittersweet scent of chocolate against the crumbly flakes of the croissant. Her mouth watered at the smell of it and slowly, she brought to her lips and took a bite.

Flavors burst in her mouth and she carefully chewed before swallowing. The buttery flakes slid down her throat along with the molten chocolate. She ate it as slowly as she could, walking down the street without a care in the world. But still, as she walked, she carefully took notes of her surroundings and the people present around her. Making a whole circle around her block and the two blocks next to it, she finished her scouring of the territory at her alley. She croissant was devoured about half way back. She looked up at the sky and found it three quarters of the through the sky. Turning her heads towards the her alley and the rest of the world. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she quietly debated with herself. But she found her feet leading her towards her home, temporary home to be exact, entered into the safe haven and sat down on her cardboard carpet. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out a weary black leather notebook. Flipping through the pages, she found the last entry she made, which was a little 3 days ago. Pulling out a black ballpoint pen, she scribbled down the date, time, and place.

 ** _2/6/2012_** **** ** _Close to sunset_** **** ** _Davenport, Ohio_**

 ** _Hey friend. How are you? Were you bored in sitting in my backpack for three days straight? Well I'm sorry if you are. I arrived here, in Davenport, yesterday night. I bunked in the station's bathroom for the night and headed out the next morning. I found a really good place to stay, it's right next to the bakery, near the station, and near the flea market. Don't worry, I will go there soon. You know I'll never miss an opportunity as great as this one. The people won't even know what hit them. But I missed you, a lot. So after I finished writing this, I'll head out._**

 ** _My fort was made out of the cardboard boxes I found in the alley. Of course, I customized it to my own liking. It's really cosy, don't you think? I borrowed (ahem, borrowed) a chocolate croissant from the bakery next door. I don't think I'll ever return it. I have a feeling me and the bakery next door will become great neighbors. I read a book somewhere that this relationship we are having is called a parasitic relationship. I'm not sure though. But it did involve someone leeching of another's substance in order to survive. I am that someone. I mean, it's not bad, right? I did really need that croissant to survive. I needed it more than they needed it. One missing croissant won't harm anyone._**

 ** _I don't know where I'm headed next. I think I have about 20 dollars in my bag. I need more though. That's why I'm visiting flea market tonight. Specifically, I'm visiting the people there. We'll become great friends! (insert sarcasm). You are my bestest friend. I know, that isn't a word. You don't need to tell me. Oh! I forgot, I have yet to locate the library here. I know you love the library. I think I'll focus on the maths section this time. I realized my maths is lacking, like a lot. I'm still getting a well rounded education just like you said I should. My reading and writing are amazing, if I do say so myself. My math is eh. I mean, nobody likes math. But still, you don't need to worry about me._**

 ** _I gotta go, the sun is getting pretty low and I'm walking there. I promise I'll tell you bout what it was like tomorrow. Good night friend._**

 ** _Mucho love,_**

 **THUD.** The sound of something heavy was dropped on a hard surface, followed by the sound of plastic closing in on metal. A creak of the door confirmed her suspicions. The bakery just deposited it's trash. She quickly stuffed her pen and notebook into her bag and put it back on her makeshift shelf and dashed towards the trash bin. She pulled the lid up and peered inside. The stench of trash hit her nose full blast and she staggered back, coughing and waving her hand at her nose to fan it away. She looked at the sky to find the hues of red gold and pink starting to seep through the blackening blue. Her eyes widen and she gave the trash bin one last look before dashing out of her alley and down the road. Luckily, she didn't have to find her way to the flea as a crowd was already pooling together, heading in one direction. Now all she has to do is follow them and mingle.

A smile was let out as the saying "I'm single, ready to mingle!" pop in her head, followed by the song: "Single Ladies". The people around her were chattering about various things. A group of friends to her left were each holding a bottle of beer in their hands. Everyone as dressed in short breeze clothes. The adult females wore shorts with tank tops while the males wore cargo pants with a loose t-shirt. Almost everyone was wearing flip flops, others wore sports shoes. She has yet to spot children in the crowd but they were bound to show up sooner or later. As she walked down the road, more people were feed from the intersections. This town really do like it's flea markets.

The sound of soft country music caressed her ears as the flea market came into view. It was a plain field, a park maybe, with game tents and market stalls set up. People were already there, dancing in the middle of the field to live music on the stage. The band dressed up as cowboys and were singing some old timers songs. Young children shrieked as they chased each other around in what she assumed was a game of time. Her heart tugged against her chest but she pushed it away. She didn't come here to play, she came here to work. She continued to walk normally but inside her brain, the gears were rolling. She quickly scanned the crowd, looking for easy targets, where most people seem to put their wallet, and if any money was dropped on the ground.

Walking by the different stalls, she picked up at least 10 dollars. After going the whole way round the field, she picked up another 5. Making her way towards one of the sub groups, she bumped into a guy, and fell down, quickly taking his wallet and stuffing in one of her many pockets.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked up to kind blue eyes. In the back of her head, a flutter of regret danced.

"Oh no it's ok," the boy with curly mousse hair reached out a hand and pulled her up. Whispering a thanks, she walked away. Glancing around her, she reached in and pulled out the maroon wallet and opened it. Rummaging through the different pockets, she counted a total of 21 dollars. She slid a card out and saw an ID card from Greenday High. The same blue eyes smiled up at her with the head of curls. Adam Hunder, 24 years old. She slid the ID back in and closed the wallet, slipping it on the water gun table and walked away. She did that again, and again, and again. Different bands took turns playing country music and the smell of corn dogs and popcorn flew from one end to another. Passing by a corn dog stand, the smell of fresh butter tempted her. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a 5 dollar bill and took a look back. The line wasn't that long, with only 3 people. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around the field. There was definitely less children than before and more alcohol with cans and bottle littered on the trampled grass. She got to the back of the line and waited, still looking around.

"May I have on please?"

"That will be 5 dollars sweetie," a middle aged ginger woman looked down kindly at her. She handed her the money and in exchange, she held a stick of warm corn dog in her hands.

"Honey?"

"Yes mam?"

"Where are your parents?" the lady asked her with a friendly smile. Her eyes however, looked at her from top to bottom, "It's getting quite late for you to be up and about,"

"Oh they're just over there," she pointed to a couple who were engaged in a conversation, "We were just heading home but mommy let me have another corn dog," In her head, she prayed to all the gods she knew off that the lady would buy her lie.

"Well run along now," the woman said, "Your parents must be waiting for you,"

"Yes mam!" she ran towards the couple and mingled into the crowd. Taking a bite out of her corn dog, she turned around and saw that the woman was busy with another customer. She let out a breathe and looked up at the sky. The moon was nearing the middle and a draft of chilly wind flew by her. Taking another bite out of her corn dog, she started walking away from the music, away from the heavenly smells, away from the games, away from the lady, and away from her crimes.


	4. Chapter 3

Her eyes fluttered open to the bright sun rays shining outside of her box. Letting out a loud yawn, she rubbed both of her eyes with the back of her hands. Groaning, she rolled out of her box and onto her carpet, cocooning herself in the blue fuzzy blanket. The sun shone right on her face. She closed her eyes stretched on the ground like cat.

The sun shone right onto her face. The sun was shining right on her face. Right on her face. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled up and looked directly at the sky before looking right down again, blinking several times. She got her bag and rummaged through it, looking for another set of clothes. She pulled up a plaid pleated short skirt and a tank top. Peeking over the top of her boxes, making sure the coast was clear before ducking behind it and started taking off her clothes. She tucked her tank top inside her skirt and put her jacket back on. Today, she decided to let her hair down, letting her curly ends.

Hoisting her backpack on her back, she left the alley and turned right, going past the bakery. As usual, there was a table laid out with today's fresh baked goods. And as usual, the seller was flirting with a group of women. As she swiped a cream cheese bagel, she rolled her eyes at the guy's cheesy lines. Just like yesterday, she walked a distance away from the bakery, turned left, and then started to devour her breakfast. Or lunch as it was midday now. She walked around aimlessly , turning left and right here and there before coming across a school. Greenday High, the name of the school in which Adam Hunder attends. She wondered if he found his wallet, if there was a wallet to be found. To the right of the school was a library.

 **Davenport Public Library**

A wide smile was on her face as she dashed across the street, ran up the path, and pushed opened to doors into the library. A blast of cold air hit her face and she looked around with eyes as big as saucers. Shelves and shelves of books ran from one end of the room to the other with shelves on the walls themselves, reaching up tall and high. There were students, highschool she presumed, sitting at the various desks and computers doing homework. A buzz of conversation was present, an undernote to everything else. She quickly found a secluded corner with bean bags and plopped herself down on one. Running her hands on the soft surface of the bean bags, her eyes scoured for a bathroom. Spotting one not far from her spot, she reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic bag with her tooth brushing necessities in it. Leaving her bag behind, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the tap of water and started brushing her teeth. After she did that, she splashed some water on her face and patted it dry with a towel. She didn't even bother to look at her reflection, she already knew she wouldn't like what she saw. Unlocking the door, she made her way back to the bean bags and put her plastic bag away.

She ate the scene in front of her with hungry eyes, books and books and books. She slowly made her way to the fiction section and ran her fingers across the spines. She did that all the way from A to Z, front the top shelves to the bottom shelves. After running her fingers against the spine of the last book, she made her way to the A section again and started reading the titles of the books. From the "Copernicus Legacy" series by Tony Abbott to the "Wednesday Tales" by Jon Berkeley to "The Books of Beginnings" by John Stephens. She pulled out a few and ran her fingers on the soft paper cover as she read the blurb of the book. With some books, she opened the book to a random page and brought the pages to her noise, inhaling the musky scent of aged paper.

She finally settled down on a book called "Warcross" by Marie Lu. Walking whilst reading, she slowly walked back to her bean bag and sat down, flipping the page as she sat. She absorbed the words page by page, minute by minute. After she finished this book, she quickly chose another. And another. The sunrays from the window moved across the room, sometimes blurred out by the travelling clouds. The students who were originally in the library at the desks changed. Some left, some moved. Other went in to fill their spaces. No one gave the girl reading in the corner a second look. No one needed to. A child reading on a bean bag as normal as it can get. In those few hours, the girl didn't have to look behind her back or be wary of those around her. All was still.

She was so engrossed in her reading, she lost track of time. By the time she looked up from her 5th book, the library was mostly empty. The only people left were a couple of students and the librarian. She locked her hands above her head and stretched, bringing her hands down to cover up her yawn. Looking at the clock on her right, she wasn't the slightest worried that it was 6:34. Wait. It was 6:43. Her stomach grumbled in protest. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised either. She was very well aware of her devotion to well crafted words.

She picked up her bag and put her book back in it's correct place and walked out. A few drops of water hit her head and she looked up. Dark grey clouds loomed above. Crack. A boom of golden thunder crackled across the sky. She groaned and fasten her speed into a brisk walk. Fat raindrops exploded all around her as it poured harder and harder. She broke into a run as the rain thundered down. She could just make out the figure of people scurrying from house to house with an umbrella in hand. Oh how she wished to have an umbrella. To make matters worse, the wind decided to join the party. Blowing her this way and that way. She turned around the corner and broke into a sprint, recognizing the soaked bakery on her left. She dashed into her alley and ducked into the safety of her boxes. From inside her bag, she pulled out a relatively big tarp and draped it over the boxes the best she could. She pulled her fuzzy blanket over her and jumped with a shriek at another burst of thunder. She sat like that for some time, watching the ends of the flaps dripped with water. The boxes provided enough wind protection so the rain drops didn't infiltrate into her home.

She clutched the ends of her blanket tightly, bringing close to her face. Soon enough, the rain softened into a gently pitter patter on the concrete outside. She let out a soft sigh and leaned back, closely her eyes.

THUMP. Yet again, something was dropped in her alley. Her face scrunched up in confusion. It's far too late for the bakery to be open, and if her observations were correct, which they always are, the bakery threw their trash away in the mornings, not at night. So who could it be? A sense of dread filled her body and she sunked into her blanket. All was quiet except for the soft pitter patter of the rain. Gulping down air, she mustered up all her courage and stepped out of her box. Hiding herself behind the boxes, she peeked over the tops of the boxes. A figure lay on the ground, reflection the moonlight from above. It lay incredibly still, save for the soft rising of the chest that indicated it was still alive. She creeped from behind the boxes and slowly approached the figure. From what she could see from the limited light the moon offered, she could see the soft moonlight reflecting of what seems to be antlers. Upon taking a closer look, she saw them to be golden antlers. She peered at the face and identify it as a man. A pretty bruised up man. There was three cuts on his face, one above his eyebrow, one on his cheeks, and another on his forehead. His face was covered in ash and dust but the rain was doing a pretty good job of washing it away. His clothes were of a weird fashion, with layers of dark clothing, a leather vest, and gold armor. Maybe he's a cosplayer? Who know?

He was in a deep sleep and once in awhile, he groaned in pain. It was a sight to behold. A girl bending down on one knees examining an unconscious injured man. She looked around on the streets to find it completely empty. The town had fallen asleep to the lullabye of the rain. Seeing no other choice, she grabbed his two hands and started pulling him across the pavement. She couldn't just leave him out in the rain like this, especially if he's injured. Her heart wouldn't allow her. She took in deep breathes as she dragged him towards her boxes. He let out a soft grunt whenever his back slid over something hard on the concrete but otherwise remained asleep. This was another sight to marvel at. A skinny girl pulling a full grown man across the concrete in the middle of the night while it was raining.

She had to stop several times to catch her breathe, her arms aching from all that work out. His hands were cold and dry but were soon warmed up by her warm and clammy hands. Reaching the outskirts of her boxes, she bend down hoisted him up by the armpits. After lifting him for 5 seconds, she gently put him back own again and leaned against the wall, huffing and puffing. There was no way she could lift him over the boxes. Regrettably, she started taking apart her box structure, leaving enough space for her to pull him into her abode. After laying him down on her now damp carpet, she placed the boxes back into their positions.

As carefully as she could, she rolled him into her sleeping box placing his hands on his chest for a more comfortable sleeping position. She sat down and regained her breath, observing the sleeping man. He had quite a slim figure with an attractive face. The corners of her mouth lifted in amusement. This man probably broke hearts everywhere he went. Not her though, she was immune to those kind of things. And he was too old for her anyways.

She got out her first aid kit from her bag and began to disinfect the visible wounds on his face. His face muscles twitched every time she started wiping away at his cuts. But dang, he was a deep sleeper. After she was done, his whole face was clean now his cuts were covered with cotton and taped down. She admired her handiwork, quite pleased with herself. Letting out a big yawn, she joined him in the box, it was a very big box, and lay down, keeping a reasonable distance between them. She draped her fuzzy blanket over him and turned her back on him, eyelids fluttering to a close.

 _ **All of the books mentioned in this chapter are books that I have read. I highly recommend to anyone out there. They are mostly adventure, dystopian, and fantasy novels.**_

 _ **Mucho love,**_

 _ **Jazzy**_


	5. Chapter 4

You might be wondering where the hell that man came from and why the hell he was there in our protagonist's alley. You see, while our main character was living her life before it her collided in his path, the man had quite a few eventful days before the impact.

Zooming in one New York city a couple days before, our man, none other than Loki was standing on top of Stark Towers with his army of Chitauri raining down on the city. He wielded his spear in his right hand and surveyed the damage below him. The Avengers were spread out beneath him, hacking their way through his army. He smirked.

Spread around him, the city was on fire. Screaming civilians running for their lives from his undefeatable army. The buildings were, literally, on fire with some toppled over on it's side. Rubble littered the streets of New York with overturned cars and puddles of oil intermixing with water from busted pipes. A haze of dust blanketed the city making everything look grey. The ant like Avengers scrambled beneath his feet, jumping from explosions and the advancing army of the Chitauri.

Lifting his eyes up to the skies, he witnessed some of his Chitauri on leviathans getting shot down with the flying Chitauri getting in attack and defense positions. He shook his head and conjured up a flying facecam.

"How are we faring against the Avengers?" an ugly looking Chitauri bared its teeth and garbled out low growlings from the back of its throat. Loki tilted his head to the side and looked down at the city while it continued.

"Yes. I see," his electric blue eyes flashed up and met the Chitauri black bottomless eyes, "Do you need my assistance?" The Chitauri nodded and growled something about "pesky humans". Turning his hand in a small circle, Loki disappeared with a small chuckle.

He appeared with a whoosh of his cape on a leviathan and nodded his hello to the surrounding Chitauri. It was a chaos of grunts and growls as the Chitauri shuffled across the deck. He took his time surveying the deck with its alien technology and walked to the edge, as far as he dared, and looked down. Amongst the midst of the chaos, he made out a head of bright lemon jumping from building to building before looking up.

"Loki!" Loki rolled his eyes, "Come down here and face me!" He flicked his wrist and disappeared in a shower of white sparks.

"As you wish brother," Thor spun around with the Mjolnir in hand.

"Loki!" Thor angrily took a step forward, "Stop this madness!"

"Madness?" Loki let out a small chuckle, "You call this madness brother? I'm liberating this world of chaos and war, uniting it under my rule of peace!"

"You don't bring peace to their lands, all you bring is death and destruction!"

"Oh brother," Loki shook his head, "There is much you need to know,"

"Then tell me!" Thor swung his hammer in the air.

"I think not brother," Loki jabbed his spear at Thor, of which he dodged and sent a punch to Loki's side. Loki sidestepped and swiped at his legs. Thor jumped up on a piece of a formerly white wall behind him and kicked Loki in the chest. That sent him flat to the ground, sending a cloud of dust in the air. Thor jumped down on Loki and aimed a punch at his head. Loki retaliated with a knee to his gut which sent Thor stumbling off him and backwards.

"That was a dirty move Loki,"

"You were on top of me," Loki flashed him a smirk, arching his eyebrows up in a seductive manner. Thor growled and charged at Loki, who again, sidestepped onto the ledger which Thor previously stood on. With a battle roar of his own, Loki jumped down with his spear aimed at his brother. Thor dodged it effortlessly but before he could regain his balance, Loki used his jammed spear as a support pole and swung around, kicking Thor square in the chest. A magic floating facecam appeared in the middle of the fight with another ugly Chitauri face peering through. Or was it the same one?

"Sorry to cut this short brother," Loki smirked as he threw a couple of his knives at Thor, "I have unfinished business to attend to!" Loki disappeared with a snap of his fingers as Thor lunged right through him.

"LOKI!"

Fast forward to the present at Stark Towers. A beam of red and gold was gaining speed as it dived right at the swirling portal that led the Chitauri to Earth from the space between spaces. The black between the shadows and the depths within black holes. A figure cladded in black and green with a golden horned helmet on his head watched behind the broken windows of Stark Towers.

"No, no, no!" he growled, helpless to do anything against a man of iron without his spear. His magic can travel that far and going there was suicide. The remaining of his Chitauri army was get decapitated by armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents. There was no one to aid him anymore, his contacts, the Other would be furious at his humiliated defeat to a group of mismatched "heroes" picked off the streets. Clenching his fists, he watched as Ironman, otherwise known Tony Stark dive bombed into the portal. With just one powerful explosion, his life's work was destroyed, sending of a powerful gust of wind in all directions. His cape flew behind him, his curly hair dangling in the wind. Oh how he wished, he wished with all of his hatred that Tony Stark would just die. At least he could find some joy in that.

During his brooding, a pair of footsteps thundered behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes travelled up to meet the soft brown eyes turned hard of the Hulk. The giant green beast lumbered towards him, clenching his fists with a snarled. Though Loki held no fear for the lowlife humans, he was wary when encountering the Hulk, who bared his teeth at him. How dare this creature threaten him in such way? He was a god! A prince! He had more power than any of them can ever imagine. Had. He lost most of it when his scepter was stolen from him. But still, he had magic, they only have machines.

"ENOUGH! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a GOD, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by- BUt his words of rant were cut short as the Hulk grabbed him by the ankles with one hand and flung him around on the concrete floor creating Loki sized craters. Finally, he tossed Loki into the ground on last time and walked away, muttering something about puny gods.

Loki lay staring at the white ceiling as he let out a sound of resigned pain. He could hear the multiple footsteps of the Avengers running up the stairs with a familiar feminine voice yelling out for the Hulk. He wished one of them would trip on the stairs and break their necks. Heck, he wished all of them would trip on the stairs and die. He cursed every single one of them and swore revenge on his meddling blond brother. He could feel his strength seeping away through the cracks of the floor. With all of his willpower, he pulled them back, thread by thread, and performed his last magic trick. A disappearing act.

He could hear the shouts of the Avengers as the walked in the room with footsteps quickening towards him but he knew it was too late. Too late for them. With a small smirk on his pained face, he closed his eyes and disappeared into the magic void.


	6. Chapter 5

He was floating within the realm of magic. Even though he was unconscious, his subconscious was still aware of the tendrils of magic brushing along his arms and fingers as he floated.

Where? Where? Where? They whispered. He fought to wake up, to open his mouth and tell them but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Where? Where? Where? His fingers twitched as they tried to grasps the strands of magic hovering beside him. He had heard of this, being stuck in the realm of magic because one simply did that possess enough strength to master the wisps of magic. Time also travelled at a different speed. Days could've passed but to him, it would feel as if it was hours. Even though that did buy him some time, staying in here was very dangerous. He could feel the magic around him absorbing the last of his energy. If he stayed here to long, he could fade into the blackness, forever gone to magic.

Mustering up his strength, he curled his pinky around a coil of magic and held it fast. He was losing strength and he knew it. Locations upon locations flashed through his mind. He couldn't decide as his mind became hazier and hazier.

Ok. Ok. Ok. The voices whispered their confirmation of his choice. Where did he choose to go? He didn't, couldn't know. His brain activity slowed down, almost to a stop. That's when he lost total consciousness.

Loki's eyes snapped open to see a pair of emerald eyes stare back at him. He scrambled up and pulled out his daggers and pointed it at them. They also scrambled back at the sight of his daggers, their eyes wide.

"Who are you and where are we?" he growled.

"Y-you're i-in," the person who he identified as a girl stuttered, "M-my ho-home,"

"You call this a home," he sneered, casting a glance around at the boxes, "This is a pathetic excuse for a home. Now answer me! Who are you and where are we?" The girl looked at him with big doe eyes, her full lips pressed together. Taking a closer look at her, he could see that she was very young, not a woman yet.

"We-we're in Da-davenport, O-ohio," the girl sputtered. They both looked at each other, staring at each other. One radiated pure fear and awe while one let out dangerous vibes.

Loki studied the skinny girl. He would expect young Midguardians her age to be, well, more plump and clean. The edges of her face were spotted with dust and grime, her limbs being the same. She wore old smelly clothes that were one size too small for her. Her hair was knotty and filled with dirt, hanging by her shoulder. Her eyes though, her eyes were what caught his attention the most. They were an emerald green, like his own, but not filled with hatred or pain. They were crystal clear, filled with an innocence he had long lost. Now, they showed a child like fear at him and he relished that power.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name," Loki gritted through his teeth. The girl's eyes widen even more and pulled her legs to her chest, her lips quivering.

"M-my na-name is Mo-Momo," Loki keep his eye contact with her and they fell into another moment of silence. Her eyes flicked down to her knees and up to his eyes again, "I cleaned your cuts for you." Loki's fingers flew up to his face and felt the soft cotton bandages on his cuts, "W-what's your name?" Loki stared at her incredulously. She did no know his name? Surely his name would have been heard and passed around on Earth after his attack on the place they called New York City.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he said with his most imperial voice, "You will obey my commands."

"Why?" Her sweeping eyelashes enlarged her eyes as they held his gaze. Her questioned bugged him as for once in his life, his silvertongue couldn't form any words to retort back to her ridiculous question. She should be cowering in fear or readily accept to become his servant. Yet here she was, asking him, a God, on why she should obey his commands.

"Because I said so"

"But you don't own me!"

"Yes I do!" Loki shouted, surprised at his own anger. Momo shrunk back into the wall, peering from behind her knees with her hair covering all but her eyes. Her eyes. They continued to stare back at him unwaveringly, much to his annoyance.

"But you didn't pay to get me," she argued with a bunny like voice, "So therefor, you don't own me. I am a free person!" Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She did have a point.

"But you will help me," he argued, "Because if you don't, I will kill you," Plain and simple, just how he liked it. Why would he bother arguing with a child in the first place?

"Then kill me," she whimpered defiantly, "I'll rather die than help a jerk like you!" In a flash, he pinned her against the wall and held his knife up against her throat.

"I'm not going to argue a pathetic child like you," he snarled, "Do you want to repeat what you just said?" Her eyes sparkled with tears. He could feel her start to shake against the wall, her lips quivering intensely as she shook her head. Letting her drop to the ground, he quickly hid his knife back on his person.

"You're mean," her eyes big and round glimmering with tears with a wet trail running down her cheek. Loki kept his face stone cold and willed his heart not to beat too hard.

"Take me to your home," he ordered her.

"I already told you," she whispered, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "This is my home," As the God of Lies, he knew she wasn't lying and that bothered him. A pathetic child, yes, but shouldn't all children have a home? A proper home? On Asgard, every child's needs was taken cared of until they were old enough to go out in the world alone. This fact just adds on another reason to his list of why he needed to liberate this realm from it's so called "free will".

"You can go back to wherever you came from now,"

"I'm not going anywhere child," he chuckled. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that," she crossed her arms over her chest, "You wanted me to help you and I did. Now leave!"

"Watch your tone," he slowly said, "You are talking to a god,"

"You? A go-" he cut her off with a steely glare. She opened and closed her mouth before huffing and dropped her arms to her side.

"Fine," she said sully, "What do you want me to do"

"A wonderful question," he looked at her and smirked, "Now get me some food" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not until you tell me your name," she taunted, "That shouldn't be too hard. After all, you did say you were a god," she started examining her nails, "I mean, do you even have a name?"

"I do," he snapped, "And it's Loki,"

"Well Liko," she drawled out the syllables, "I'm going to get you some food, happy?" His left eye twitched.

"What did I tell you about your attitude?"

"You never said anything about my attitude," she sassed, "You can't expect me to be happy about you bossing me around, or as you put it, helping you" And with that, she turned around and marched out.

Stupid life. Stupid "god". Honestly who does he think he is? Momo stomped out of the alley and turned towards bakery. She deliberately walked right past it onto the next block. If she was going to get him food, she might as well do it her way. But a part of her believed him. Believed the lunatic knife wielding man. It would make sense with him falling from the sky, his weird clothes, and his even weirder horn helmet. Talking about the horn helmet, where did it go? She didn't see it when she woke up. It's funny how people say angels fall from the sky. He ain't an angel, she laughed to herself. He's the exact opposite of an angel.

She turned at the intersection and made her way back to the bakery. No need for thinking where she was going, the smell of pastries from the bakery was prominent enough for her just to follow her nose. She had to get away from this creepy man. No way in hell was she just going to let him boss her around like that. She smirked, thinking about how he was going to survive after she left him. With that arrogant streak of his, he'll make it less than a day before some gang decides to beat him up. She would love to see that.

A part of her brain nagged at the fact that she voluntarily cleaned his cuts for him right after he had threaten her life. He wasn't joking. She quickly used the logical side of her brain to work out that if she didn't clean his cuts then he would get an infection and then she'd have bigger problems to deal with. She convinced herself that was the case, but a tiny flicker of her heart told her otherwise.

Walking by the stand, she quickly swiped two empanillas and stuffed them in her jacket. In front of her, a family of four were buying an apple pie. The boy, tallest to therefor eldest, picked up his little sister so she could see the pastries laid out on the table. She made herself turn away from the scene and walked back to the alley with her eyes on the ground.

Striding behind the wall of boxes she placed the empanilla in front of Loki's face with one hand and reached for her own empanilla and bit into it. He looked up at her.

"What are you waiting for?" she said in between bites, "Take it,"

"What is this?"

"It's an empanilla you dummy," she rolled her hands and waved it in front of his face. He grabbed it from her hand and slowly bit into it. She plopped down on the cardboard carpet opposite of him and they both were enveloped into a silence, with the only sounds being them chewing and the traffic outside.

Momo lifted her eyes from her empanilla and studied the man sitting across her. Unlike him, she did not hide her actions, she just stared at him. She knew he was also watching her, she could see his eyes subtly flicking up and down. He looked regal with his back straight against the wall, chewing his food thoughtfully. She consciously straightened her back and held her head high like he did. His jet black hair emphasized the paleness of his face. Thin lips, barely visible. Prominent cheekbones and a high nose. He looked like a prince, or someone with a very high social status. She could tell he was very well groomed and she hated that. Stuck up rich snobs thinking they can use money and get away with everything.

The name Loki sounded familiar to her. It's got to be in one of those books that she read. Somewhere cold? Gods. Gods. She scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side and wracked her brains for an answer. She knew she had the answer but she just didn't know what it is. Loki... Loki... Her eyebrows shot skyward

Loki observed the girl sitting across from him from the corner and tops of his eyes. She ate slowly, chewing each piece carefully before swallowing. If there was a sport on best eating skills, she would win first place. Chewing with her eyes close, he could see a little smile form on her face as she slowly ate her meal. Sometimes, she would pause to take in the smell of the, what was it called, empanilla? Humans come up with such weird names for their foods. Her head tilted to the side and she scrunched her nose. She made such a cute, wait no, annoying face when she was thinking hard about something. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up and she stared at him with new eyes. He calmly finished his empanilla with a last bite and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're a Norse god!" she exclaimed, "You're the God of Lies and Trickery!"

"So you have figured it out,"

"What the hell are you doing on Earth?" she seemed to jumped up from where she was sitting and bounced over to his side, "Can you please leave and go back to wherever you Norse gods live?"

"It's not that simple child," he sighed. He needed to know how much she knew about him and his world and determine how much of a threat she could be. Slowly, he sent threads of magic and probed at her mind. He got through easily. After all, a mind of a child was simple.

"What are you doing?" his focus snapped and he glared at her.

"I'm focusing!"

"What are you focusing on?" she tilted her head to the side.

"None of your business child,"

"Stop calling me that!" she pouted, "I'm not a child," He ignored her and continued his search through her mind. The first thing he saw were waves of curiosity with an undernote of fear. He smirked. She was right to fear a mighty god like him. Her head was blanketed with childish innocent thoughts, flowing around her core. He began to dive within that blanket. He saw her writing in her diary, going to the library, and pickpocketing people at what seems to be a human fair yesterday. So she wasn't so useless after all.

"Hey!" she shouted in his ear, breaking his concentration, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he looked at her. She couldn't possible know.

"Are you reading my mind?" she narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" she cried out, "You're lying. You're not very good at lying for a God of Lies," He quickly retreated out of her mind.

"Happy?"

"Very," She sat down in front of him and crossed her legs, "Now tell me your story"

"My story?" he looked at her incredulously, "Why should I tell you my story?"

"Because if I'm going to help you," she argued, picking up the pieces of gravel on the ground and rolled it between her fingers, "I'm going to need to know exactly what I'm dealing with,"

"You are in no position to make demands,"

"Yes I am. You see, I know how to get around here in America. How to survive and how to avoid the bad crowd. You don't,"

"And?"

"You're are going to need my help," she gave him an innocent look, "You won't kill me. I'm your only hope,"

"I can always find another human to show me around," he studied her and tried again to see what she was thinking. But he was faced with a wall. A baby blue wall with spikes. His left eyebrow raised.

"But they could just scream and report you to the police," she peered at him, "You are trying to stay away from the police, right?"

"And what if I am?" he kept a straight face.

"Then…' she swat his arm, "Stop asking me questions! I know I am right! Now do you want my help or not?" Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated the fact that this measly child could see right through him like that. He let out a loud sigh.

"Come on!" Momo pulled at his arm. He snatched his arm back.

"Don't touch me," she rolled her eyes.

"Get up!" she put her white box back in her bag and hoisted it up her back. He sighed again and slowly stood up. Looking down at her, he could see she only reached up to his chest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," she hopped towards entrance of her home and he followed her. Then she stopped and spun around, staring at him. He frowned.

"What are you looking at?"

"You can't wear that!" she protested.

"And who are you to tell me what to wear?" she rolled her eyes.

"You'll stand out like a sore thumb with that outfit," she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "You are trying to stay undercover," she looked at him expectantly, "Use your magic to change your clothes. You have magic, right?"

"Of course I do," he huffed and snapped his fingers. His leather vest and green shirt were replaced with a black drawstring hoodie that stay on his hips with the words "Anti Social Social Club" on the black. His black trousers were replaced with denim jeans that stopped at his ankles. His leather combat boots disappeared in exchange for black nike sport shoes.

"Nice style,"

"And what about you?" he looked at her outfit. Plaid pleated skirt with a white shirt, "Is your attire going to help you blend in?"

"Of course it is," her nose wrinkled, "I look like your typical teenager. Now come come," She led him out of the alley and onto the streets.

The hot midday sun shone down on the streets but drafts of wind alleviated the heat. Loki watched the people going out solo or in groups, chatting and laughing. There wasn't much of those human vehicles on the streets and the buildings looked older than the sleek buildings in New York. Furthermore, they were mainly made of red brick whereas the buildings in New York were made from steel and glass. Momo lead him down the street, passing by various Midgardian shops and houses. He even saw a couple of schools with children squealing on the various play equipments.

She stopped in front of a big building with a stone path towards the door. In front of the building were several benches and trees. He read the silver words engraved above the door.

"A library?" he scoffed, "Pray tell me why are we going to a library?" She turned around and smirked.

"Have you ever heard of the human term: When in doubt go to the library?"


	7. Chapter 6

A god and a girl were hunched over one of the ancient computers libraries usually provided. One was sitting and one was standing. Once in a while, said god would flick his eyes up and look around at the students crowded around tables or sitting down on a beanbag with a book in hand before returning his attention back to the screen.

"What are you planning to do on this human device?"

"I'm researching," her fingers bounced off the keys, "Now tell me everything,"

"Be more precise human" she turned around and looked at him.

"Tell me who you are running from," she turned her attention back to the screen, "I need to know what we're dealing with,"

"Your government," he simply said, "They are trying to find me,"

"So what exactly are we talking about? Cops? FBI?"

"FBI?"

"The Federal Bureau of Investigation," she quickly searched up the news. But before she could click enter, Loki placed his hand on hers, stopping her.

"Don't search up the news,"

"Why?" she turned around and looked at him again, "It's the best place to start looking to gather information,"

"I have already searched your news," and he quickly added, "I did this a day before I arrived in your alley," She narrowed her eyes and him and for a second, he thought she had caught his lie. Thankfully, she shrugged and deleted everything in the search bar.

"Where were you running from?" she added, "What city?"

"New York," he pulled the chair out from underneath the table and sat down next to her.

"Right, New York," she quickly searched up the bus timetable and pulled it up on her browser, "The next bus leaving here goes to Cleveland. Apparently, you can buy a double ticket: One to Cleveland and one straight to Chicago,"

"Are those cities like this one?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Definitely not. This isn't a city, it's more of a town. Cleveland is a small city but Chicago a big city like New York," They both fell into a silence of thinking.

"What is today's date?"

"The fourth of June," Silence enveloped them again. It's been about a week since his Attack on New York. The Avengers surely would've started his search for him as soon as they recovered, which is no less than a couple days. The search would start with an extensive sweep of New York city and its surroundings before the Avengers realized he was nowhere near there. That would take about 3 days with S.H.I.E.L.D agents deployed accordingly. The Avengers themselves will partake in these searches, he was sure. Now where to go to avoid the Avengers. He wished it could be forever but he knew that wasn't the case. Even if he can outrun the Avengers, he can't outrun his brother and Heimdall. Now he had a screen around him and the girl, shielding them from the prying eyes of the Gatekeeper. He just had to plan for the worst.

As he was contemplated, an idea sprung in his mind. He grasped it with both hands and began to nurtured it with thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more wonderful the idea was.

"Child," Momo's bottle green eyes flashed up at him, "I have a plan to propose,"

"Tell me!" she eagerly leaned in.

"We shall fool them," he said quietly, eyes glancing around to see if anyone was listening, "I'm aware that your government tracks everything from transactions to your technologies," she spurred him on with her nods, "So we shall trick them. Play them at their own game. You see, they would've have already started searching for me as it has been a week after I've disappeared. They would start searching from New York and outwards."

"Ooh I know!" she exclaimed, whispering, "We're going to buy that double bus ticket from here to Ohio and to Chicago but actually, we're going to Ohio and taking a bus back to New York because they would already searched for you there so you don't have to worry about them looking for you as they are going to look everywhere but New York!"

Her eyes lit while she talked, marvelling at the plan she help build. A wave of annoyance washed over him. He hated people cutting him off, especially so when they are right.

"If you know the plan I've come up with so well then please, finished it,"

"Geez," she crossed her arms over her chest,"What's with the attitude? Anyways, I was thinking you go buy the ticket wearing your weird god outfit," he arched his eyebrows at her, "What? If you're going to lead them away, at least make it really obvious. As I was saying, you're going to go up to the counter and buy the ticket in your god outfit. There are cameras at the station so they shouldn't have a problem seeing you. As for the next part, I'm not so sure. There needs to be a way for you to be on that bus wearing you god outfit and your normal clothes at the same time," he smirked at her.

"I believe I have a solution for that,"

"You do?" her eyes gleamed, "Tell me how,"

"I have the means of duplicating myself," his smirk widened as she looked at him in awe. If only the whole human population could look at him like that.

"Then that solves all of our problems!" her hands danced around as she explained the rest of the plan he came up with to him, "We'll board the bus with your duplicate. Once we get to Cleveland, you need to get your duplicate to board the next bus to Chicago while we buy ourselves a ticket to Harrisburg,"

"Why not acquire a ticket straight to New York?"

"There isn't one. We'll just have to buy another ticket at Harrisburg," she scrunched her nose, "We have a problem though,"

"What problem do we have?"

"Money," she unzipped her bag and pulled out wrinkled cash, "I only got enough to buy us tickets to Cleveland,"

"Don't worry about that," he said snapping his fingers. A pile of money appeared on the table between them. Some were new but some were folded up and rumpled. Momo's eyes became wide as saucers as she stared at the piles of 10s and 20s.

"Where did you get all that money?"

"Them," he jerked his head at the general direction of the students present in the library. She looked at him in wonder. "You're not so bad at this after all," she grabbed the pile with both hands and started counting the money. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she counted and she gasped.

"We have a total of 190 dollars!" she continued, "This could actually work!" The old grey haired librarian peered down her glasses and gave Momo a stern look.

"Inside voices in the library please!" Momo gulped and shrugged her shoulders, giving Loki a playful look. Loki shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"We need to start our plan now, we don't have much time," Loki stood up and looked at Momo expectantly, "Get up child,"

"Geez calm down dude," she grumbled, getting up, "Don't get your panties in a twist," Loki twisted around and stared at her.

"Who taught you such foul language?"

"Since when did you care?" Momo pushed past him and walked outside. Loki sight, staring at the ceiling before following after her. Because of his long legs, he easily caught up to her but allowed her to take the lead as he had no idea where the bus station was. They walked in silence so Loki took to looking at the scenery. There were more humans walking around now, probably getting back from work. Young children ran up and down the street with the older ones walking in groups of 4 to 6. But none of that really mattered to the god. His minds were occupied with the task of breaking down Momo's character. She had courage, he had to give that to her for daring to stand up against him. Her heart is big for her body and her eyes gave her away. He was sure she was too skinny for her age and knew things children shouldn't know. One second she's cheery and happy, then her mood drops like a brick and she becomes stormier than Thor's sulky weather. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on who.

Momo was also having some thoughts on the god trailing behind her. Some rather nasty thoughts. Words like idiot, stupid, retarded, arrogant, flew through her mind as she sauntered on the sidewalk. Why was she even helping this arrogant oaf in the first place? Oh right, he threatened to kill her. For all she knew, the russian mafia could be after her! But that doesn't matter, she was on the run anyways. She hated the fact he looked down on her like some cute dog he bought at the pet shop. She will not be owned. Not bothering to look back to see if the pigheaded god was after her, she made a sharp left and turned into an alley two buildings down from the bus station.

"What are we doing here?" she rolled her eyes.

"You need to send your duplicate to go buy the tickets," Loki huffed and flicked his wrist. An exact replica of him in his Asgardian armor materialized from green sparkles. If Momo was impressed or not, she didn't show it. Her face remained a tight frown as she plopped down on her ground leaned against the wall. Loki sat next to her and they both watched the duplicate walk out of the alley. They sat in silence, staring at the wall in front of them. Momo played with her fingernails and Loki tapped his thigh in a random beat.

"Entertain me,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Loki said impatiently, "Entertain me,"

"I'm not your pet," she spat out the last word like it was poison. Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her till she was facing him. Momo struggled but stopped as his grip tightened till she was convinced her wrist was broken.

"Entertain me," he growled, his pupils dilated. She stared back at him with wide eyes, unaware that she was shaking. Grimacing, she let out a gasp of pain and looked down at the black concrete.

"I-I can play the ukulele," biting her lip she looked up again into Loki's hard eyes, "B-but I left it back in the other alley," Loki snapped his fingers and her whiskey brown ukulele appeared on his lap.

"Play." Loki let go of her wrist and she hesitantly reached for the ukulele. She strummed a chord. Then another. then another until she gained an an appropriate speed. Gulping, she softly whispered out the first words of the song.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

The soft melancholy lyrics soothed Loki's frown creases on his forehead into nothing. His hard eyes soften as he watched the fragile girl.

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely,"_

 _And ever since that day…_

She softly hit the high and let it linger in the air as a soft breeze flew by. Anticipation built up in the little alley as the last echoes of the note bounced of the walls.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

She held her breath and suddenly had new found interest in the strings of her ukulele. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Loki licked his lips. They were saved from the awkward moment when Loki's duplicate walked into the alley and fizzled out of existence.

"I believe it is now our turn to buy our tickets," Momo nodded, still keeping her eyes on the ground and strapped her ukulele on her shoulders along with her backpack. They silently slinked out from the shadows. This time, Momo didn't lead, instead, she walked beside Loki, letting him lead the way.

They made their way to the counter, standing in line behind a young couple who were smiling from ear to ear; being absolutely adored with each other. Both god and girl choked at the sight, one doing it very openly and done doing it more conservatively. Momo grimaced as the couple pulled in for a quick kiss after the purchase of their tickets and followed Loki as he walked towards the counter.

"How may I help you today?" the old lady said in a frail voice looking at them from behind red cat glasses. Her wispy silver hair framed her small round face. From reading her badge, both learned her name: Matilda Reese.

"I would like to purchase a ticket for both I and my, uh," Loki looked down at Momo, in which she returned a small nod, "Cousin. I am aware that you sell a double ticket going from here to Chicago?"

"We sure do hun," the old lady said smiling, "That would be 60 dollars," Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the right amount of money. How he did that without having to count was a mystery Momo has yet to solve. He accepted the tickets with both hands and a smile that never quite reached his eyes. Loki gently pushed Momo from behind with his hands barely touching her shoulders and led her to a nearby bench shaded by a tree overhead.

"So what do we do now?" Momo said as she sat down, "Sit here and wait?"

"Well what do you propose we do?" Momo huffed quietly and started kicking the gravel with her feet. Loki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. They watched people scurrying in and out of the station under the afternoon sun. Some pulled along a luggage behind them as they checked their watch. Some wore heavy camping backpacks and huddled around in groups around a map. Others held a briefcase or a rather large handbag and walked briskly with earbuds dangling down towards the station and disappeared within.

"W-what do you think of earth?" Loki looked at her. How could she have the nerve to engage in a conversation with him just right after what he did to her? He couldn't decide whether she was stupid or brave, "Well?" Loki cleared his throat.

"It is filled with pathetic fools who think they are the best,"

"Like you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Momo started whistling as she pretended to be interesting in the shadows in front of her. Loki felt the urge of undeniable rage coursing through his body. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to wring her throat. But he couldn't, not now, not here at least.

"What do you think about the landscape and scenery?" Loki glared at her and she blinked at him with wide innocent eyes, "What? I'm just asking a question," Loki narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"It has some wonders of its own but nothing can compare to Asgard," Momo nodded along, resting her chin on her hand while propping her elbow on her knee.

"Your home must be great,"

"Asgard is not my home!" he snapped, "It never was and it never will be," Momo stared at him with an un indescribable look. Then she looked away and squinted her eyes at the station. She slapped Loki's arm and stood up.

"It's time! It's time!"

"Time?"

"The bus is going to leave in 10 minutes you idiot!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him after her. For a small girl, she had strength to pull a god across the street and into the station. If he wasn't so rushed and surprised, he would've gut her for calling him an idiot. He allowed himself to be pulled and pushed through the bus station. Surely the sight of a small girl dragging a grown man in a black hoodie was normal here in Midgard? But gauging from the surprised looks of the people they passed, it wasn't. He settled on giving them bored looks as if this was completely normal. Something told him it will be if he stayed with this mortal long enough.

They stopped in front of a doorway, a sliding doorway guarded by, well, a guard.

"May I have your tickets?" the man said in a monotone voice. Momo nudged Loki's arm. He grumbled and reached into his pockets, pulling out two tickets. The guard took the tickets and lazily waved them through. Loki followed Momo through the sliding doors and onto the bus where Momo gave the bus driver a friendly wave before making her way towards the back of the bus. She slid in the window on the left and put her bad and ukulele on the floor. Loki took the seat next to her.

They watched an old man, two ladies, and a couple of solo boys board the bus before it took off. The old man sat near the doors at the front, the two ladies sat near the doors at the back and the solo boys sat somewhere in between. No one made any move to sit at the back. Maybe it was the sight of a black hooded man with a hippie teen that deterred them.


End file.
